


"Can I have a Dirty Werewolf?"

by michiiGii



Series: Rika's Coffee Shoppe - MysMe barista AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: Summary:  Today is Halloween, and you head over to your favourite coffee house, hoping to catch a glimpse of your favourite silver-haired barista.Protip:  The ever-so-generous @digitalscratch-arting (on Tumblr and Insta!  Follow her!) bestowed upon me an illustration!  (I’m so happy!!)





	"Can I have a Dirty Werewolf?"

 

Halloween wasn’t for everybody, but its main perk was obvious: the excuse to dress up as a colourful character with minimal judgement from the public. And anybody could appreciate a good costume, whether one dressed up or not. You couldn’t help but admire some particularly intricate outfits as you walked to your favourite coffeehouse: Rika’s Coffee Shoppe.

It was a crisp day; just warm enough that trick-or-treaters could openly wear their more practical costumes. The sun was close to setting, so there were a few witches sporting warm scarves, and you spotted one or two ninjas wearing a fluffy hat. You had to smile at that; practicality and panache collided.

As you swung the cafe door open, the usual bell that you were familiar with hearing was replaced with a witch’s laughter.

 _That’s different,_  you thought, looking up in surprise and seeing a tiny plush pumpkin swinging where the bell used to be.

“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!” Someone screamed from the counter, then laughed when you flinched.

“Seven!” you exclaimed, your voice sharp, but an involuntary smile starting across your face.

There were three of the usual baristas at the counter: Seven was leaning casually near the register, doing nothing useful, Saeran had his head down as he wiped the counter down, and Yoosung was finishing off the drinks for a small group of girls at the end. The twin redheads were wearing coordinated costumes; Seven was dressed as a pharaoh, complete with ornate headdress and jewelry, and Saeran had a mummy costume on. However, on closer inspection as you came close, you realized Saeran was wearing his favourite sweater and jeans underneath costume bandages. He didn’t look like he had planned his costume.

“…Did you get ambushed by Seven this morning?” you asked the quiet barista.

“How could you tell?” he deadpanned, giving you a bland look.

You both shared apologetic smiles, yours warm and bright, his cool but not unfriendly. Saeran often got caught in the wake of his brother’s shenanigans. It was all too easy for you to imagine Saeran coming down to breakfast, half awake, only to be attacked by Seven with a giant roll of mummy bandages. Thankfully, this was one of Seven’s more harmless pranks.

“Your usual?” Seven called to you from the register, his heavy jewellery tinkling as he waved enthusiastically at you.

“Yes, please!” you answered, heading over to him, already pulling your wallet out.

“Aw, but you didn’t even look at my special menu~!” Seven pouted, motioning to the chalkboard behind him, “Look! I worked so hard on it!”

You raised your eyebrows, then looked up to the menu board. There were fancy mixed drinks designed especially for the holiday.  Some were cold, most were hot, and they all had names that had something to do with Halloween, like “Boo-berry Tea” and “Vampire Elixir.”  And somebody had doodled decorations representing each drink beside their description.

“Oh, those are cool!” you complimented, seeing how detailed the new drinks were, “Did you make the recipes up yourself?” 

With a glint in his eye, Seven started to answer, but Yoosung quickly interrupted, stuffing a napkin into the red-head’s mouth. You saw that the blond was wearing a black cat costume, with a leather belt for a tail and black mask over his face. He looked oddly familiar…

“Saeran and I did,” Yoosung interjected, giving Seven a dirty look, “We stayed up late for the past three nights, taste testing and experimenting. Seven was supposed to help, but he ended up just sucking down whipped cream the whole evening. If he even showed up.”

“What…well…I named the drinks!” Seven protested, his eyes filling with alligator tears.

You smiled at their antics, knowing this was a typical day for all of them. You half-listened as you continued looking at the new menu.

“Nope, still Saeran and me,” Yoosung insisted, crossing his arms and ignoring his friend’s tears.

“I…wrote the board?”

“That was Saeran! You were supposed to help, and you didn’t show up at work until we were already almost done decorating the board. And then you said, ‘Eh, you’re almost done, anyway!’ then you ate a whole cup of whipped cream.”

“…I drew the kitty pawprint in the corner there,” Seven said meekly.

Yoosung fell silent. You saw him glance at Saeran, who was now polishing the coffee mugs. He made a tiny nod, and Yoosung’s expression softened.

“Fine. You drew…” the black cat turned his gaze to the board, searching for Seven’s handiwork, then he frowned again when he found it, “…that dinky thing right there? That’s it?!”

“Have you chosen your drink yet, valued customer?” Seven jumped in, hurrying to lean over the counter towards you with begging in his eyes, “ _Please_?”

“Um…I would like to try…could I get a Dirty Werewolf?” you requested, looking at a Chai-based drink.   It looked hot, spiced, and tasty.

“Comin’ right up!” Seven said eagerly, and with that, he ran off to the back room, out of sight.

He ran so fast that your hair shifted in the direction he had disappeared to. Even Saeran and Yoosung looked stunned.

“Do…” Yoosung paused, then looked to the back room door, “Why…?”

Saeran openly sighed and continued with polishing mugs. Seven didn’t take long; soon, you all could hear his footsteps reapproaching…as well as someone protesting?

“…-et me go! My shift doesn’t start for another half hour! What’re you doing, Seven?!”

Crashing through the door, the red-haired prankster hauled another of the cafe’s baristas behind the counter. There was a blur of red mixed with silver hair, and suddenly, a tall, beautiful man in costume tail and ears stood before you.

“Your Dirty Werewolf, just like you ordered!” Seven grinned, motioning to his coworker.

“I’m not dirty, you-…oh. Oh!” Zen started to growl at Seven, but he stopped and softened as soon as he realized that it was you at the counter, “Uh…h-hey! Hey, how are you!”

You smiled and greeted him back, slight embarrassment colouring both your faces. Zen had been your secret crush since you started visiting this cafe. He was handsome and sweet and courtly, with just the right amount of romantic cheesiness to make you weak at the knees without feeling too guilty about it. Being who he was, he was always popular with the other ladies who visited the coffeehouse, but he always drew a rose on your coffee cups when he served you. You didn’t know if it was special, or not, but the gesture still warmed your heart.

“You’re a werewolf!” you said, gesturing at his ears and tail.

“Yeah! Not a dirty one. Not really. Just a werewolf,” Zen said quickly, the points of fangs barely visible as he spoke, “Uh…what’re you dressed as?”

“Hm? Oh…” you looked down at what you were wearing, then chuckled, “Uh…the heroine from one of my favourite games. She wears a beige sweater-dress like this one.”

“I like it! You’re really cute!” Zen blurted, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Seven started to laugh, but Saeran slapped a hand over his brother’s mouth, stifling his own laughter with his other hand. Yoosung, you could see in the corner of your eye, had slapped his forehead before continuing to pour a drink.

“Really?” you asked without thinking, the notes of hope in your voice completely silencing the twins, “Th…thank you! I like your costume, too…it suits you.”

Zen chuckled, the tension easing from his shoulders, and he leaned more casually against the counter. “I’m glad you like it.”

“He wasn’t even gonna dress up until V said it was mandatory,” you thought you heard Yoosung mutter to Saeran.

“I, um…I ordered a Dirty Werewolf,” you said shyly, “But I was kind of expecting the one with cinnamon…”

“Oh, wel-“ Zen started, but mid-word, Seven shoved a stick of cinnamon into his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“As ordered,” Seven grinned, ignoring the glare Zen was sending him.

“Please take the Zen to go,” Yoosung sighed, handing a completed handcrafted beverage in a travel cup to Zen, “He’s been making your drinks with ‘extra TLC,’ as he calls it, since you first started visiting, and frankly, it’s getting exhausting.”

“Really?” you asked again, constantly being surprised that evening. You turned your gaze to a now openly blushing Zen, “You…you have?”

“…guys, I really don’t need the interference,” Zen grumbled, “Do you have any idea how emasculating-“

“Is that a flower that you’re drawing on that cup, there?” Yoosung asked, looking pointedly at your Dirty Werewolf.

All of you could see that Zen was drawing a rose onto your cup with a special red marker he had in his apron pocket.

“…your drink, princess,” Zen mumbled, holding the drink out to you.

“Thank you,” you smiled, taking the cup and subconsciously cradling it over your heart, “…I’m sure you draw flowers for all the girls.”

“…Just my favourites,” Zen said reluctantly, then coyly added, “And I only ever have one favourite.”

He gave you a smouldering, suggestive gaze, and you felt your face heat up in response.

“Um…s…so when does a Dirty Werewolf get off work?” you said offhandedly, the slight quaver in your voice betraying how casual you wanted to sound.

Saeran had to stifle Seven’s giggles again.

“About 10:30, tonight,” Zen said sheepishly, “How about you come here, and I’ll treat you to dessert?”

“I’d like that! Um…I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah! ..and happy Halloween!”

**_-fin-_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Momo on the Zine Team mentioned that there was a drink called the Dirty Werewolf. It's supposed to be a Chai Frappuccino with two shots of espresso, one pump of cinnamon dulce syrup, whipped cream, and cinnamon. And that inspired this fic! I just changed it to a hot drink because ZEN IS HOT and also it's autumn; MC needs to sip something warm.
> 
> And Halloween gave me the excuse to make Zen a werewolf.  Otherwise, we’d have a crazy, supernatural coffee house AU, and that’s a bit of a hat on a hat…
> 
> Yoosung’s costume was a reference to Chat Noir (from Miraculous Ladybug)!  Saeran, I wanted to tease with Seven, and I wanted them to have matching costumes.  
> Jumin and Jaehee were supposed to make appearances, but they didn’t really fit into the story… Jumin was supposed to be a magician, but all he did was add a cape, and he happened to be pale from a cold, so he was accidentally dressed as a vampire.  Jaehee, I wanted to wear a maid costume.  V and Rika were supposed to be a Grim Reaper (black cloak, anyone?) and Neil Gaiman’s Death, but again, I didn’t have much of an excuse to add them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -originally posted on michiiGii-writes-mysme.tumblr.com Follow me!-


End file.
